


bruise

by karroyi



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroyi/pseuds/karroyi





	bruise

春节后开学的第一天，王俊凯下午就想回学校去了，但他妈妈软硬皆施，一定要他吃完晚饭再走。王俊凯爸爸甚至打趣道问他是不是谈了恋爱，要那么急着回去见他的小女朋友。

王俊凯拗不过他妈，最后只好妥协吃了晚饭，等回到宿舍就已经八点多了。

宿舍的大家都回来了，王俊凯一开门，阔别一个寒假的许滢和郭乐添就像约好了一样，大喊一声吓得王俊凯往后退了一步。

“你们两个有毛病啊。”他嘴上那么说着，却忍不住笑出来，许滢就上来勾他的脖子，“你小子胖了啊，脸都圆了，过年吃啥好吃的了！”

王俊凯随意和他怼了几句，眼神却飘飘忽忽的，一直往坐在桌边对他们笑的王源身上绕。

就像初高中的时候，正是情窦初开的年纪，眼神总会莫名其妙的黏在一个人身上，尤其是这样的假期后，费尽心思的想从那个人看自己的眼神里也找出一些思念的端倪。

但王源却只是笑，和他以往一样温柔安静，却一直没有主动和王俊凯说话。

他一直在等王源和他说话，至少表现出一点看见他和看见别人不一样的热情和开心，但他却一直不如他的愿。王俊凯慢慢的好像是自己跟自己赌上了气，这个假期说不出口的思念都好像因为不被人懂而郁结起来，王源不说话他也不说。

许滢从家里带了特产过来，放在桌上给大家分，他们就坐在各自的床上，边吃边说着这个寒假积攒下来的话。

“哎我回去天天挨骂…说我好吃懒做找不到老婆。”郭乐添摇着头，“你没给你妈看你女朋友？”

“没呢，这八字还没一撇，她知道了以后肯定要催我结婚了。”郭乐添摇摇头，“我们居然也已经到了要被催婚的年纪。”

“不是挺好的吗。”刘辰笑起来，“说明我们都长大了，以后经济独立了想干嘛干嘛。”

“你俩都愁什么？”许滢哼了一声，“嘿，给你俩能的，两个有女朋友的还一唱一和的愁来了。你俩那么有空咋不关心关心兄弟我呢？”

“你有啥好关心的。”郭乐添横了他一眼，“你看看你那样，胡子不刮天天穿着个大裤衩晃来晃去。”他甚至站起来学了学许滢平时的样子，惹得大家哄笑起来，“就你那样能有姑娘看上你？我们寝室两个大帅哥都单了那么多年，你赶紧去收拾收拾，睡个觉，梦里什么都有。”

许滢就扑过去做势要和他打架，大家笑的前仰后合，刘辰道，“不过也是啊，老四，小源，你俩单那么久，真的浪费资源。”

“是啊，你们从大一到现在一个对象都没有，连我都真是搞不明白了。”一直最安静的姜冉都从书本上转过头来。

王俊凯就盯着王源看，脸上是笑着的，眼里却夹杂着几分没有来由的沉色。

“我不急，反正我最年轻。”王源晃着腿，笑容自在又纯白，“缘分该来的时候总会有的。”

“说这种话的多半是忘不了前任吧！”许滢大大咧咧的，对着王源挤眉弄眼。

这句话本来没什么，但王俊凯听着却觉得横竖不舒服。一种带着烦躁的冲劲凭空出现，烦许滢的这个玩笑，也烦自己这种没有来由的情绪状态。

像是恶劣的玩笑，发泄自己内心这种说不出口的情绪，他不知道是要扎痛谁的神经，看着王源慢慢的开了口，这是他春节假期后和他见面说的第一句话，“有没有前女友照片，给大家看看啊。”

从那天王源说自己有恋爱过以后，这个问题总让他心痒难耐的不禁好奇。

什么人能让他喜欢，王源是这样清冷安静的人，喜欢一个人是怎么样的？也会露出那种甜腻的模样吗？他是这样慢热，会是那个女生追的他吗？他会怎么样的说情话……

王源愣了愣，王俊凯就接着说，“怎么，给自己兄弟看看都舍不得？你真的还恋恋不忘呢！”

他把话说的故意轻松，王源就垂了垂眼，伸手拿手机点开了那个女孩的朋友圈，把手机递给了他。

他们两个人都怀着各自的心思，就好像隔着一堵墙，有门不开，便要用拳头去砸的鲜血淋漓。

他说，“你们在一起多久？”

“没有很久。”王源回答，抬起眼看了他一眼就要把手机缩回来。

“我还没看清楚呢，你急什么。”王俊凯手快，牢牢的握住了手机，又多细细的打量了几眼那个女孩的脸，“也没有多漂亮，学校比她正的妞儿多的是，你就那么点出息，对她念念不忘那么多年？”王俊凯把手机还了给他，歪脖子轻哼一声，脸上的笑容带着几分轻佻调侃。

他就是故意的，他自己都没有发现，自己的神情甚至可以说是带着挑衅。他就是在故意的对王源说这些话，来发泄自己内心里如蚂蚁噬咬的痛痒。

“我觉得好看就行了。”王源也笑，他不知道王俊凯的心思，只觉得心里堵的委屈，是他要看的，也是他要来说这些话，“你又知道我念念不忘了。”

“是吗？”王俊凯往后面仰了仰脖子，说话语气带着几分刻意的不置可否，“我不知道，和我有什么关系。”

“是啊。”他凝了笑一字一句很慢的回答，王俊凯的火一瞬间就要往上冒，咬了咬下唇硬是忍了住。

寝室的气氛都随着他们的对话安静了下来，“哎，这是怎么了？”刘辰有点尴尬的打破了僵局，“开个玩笑怎么还这样了？”

王源笑了笑，“没有啊，这不还开玩笑呢吗。”他说完后就起身，“我先去洗澡了。”

等到浴室里响起水声，刘辰才小声的问了王俊凯一句，“你们俩怎么了，刚才好好的怎么冲起来了？”

“没有啊，冲什么。”王俊凯笑笑，转脸打开了电脑，“不就是随便开个玩笑。”

他的眼神停留在电脑屏幕上，却很久以后都没有动过鼠标。他不知道自己的心思现在是怎么回事，为什么刚才要带刺的发泄情绪。

他想着想着有点后悔，他想王源会不会生气，下意识的开始担心他的情绪。可又突然想到他今天的样子，对自己这种下意识的后悔感到更加烦躁。

王源洗完澡出来和他对视了一眼，只是一眼，毫无情绪。然后就把眼睛转向了刘辰，“大哥，你晾的衣服我不小心弄湿了，我重新给你洗一下，不好意思。”

“啊，没事。”刘辰一愣，王源嗯了一声后就拿毛巾抓了抓头发，捧着毛巾就往外走了去。

王俊凯的脸色很差，过了一分钟一声不吭的起身跟了出去，留的寝室里的几个面面相觑了一眼，“老四这是怎么了？他今天怎么那么怪？”

“不知道，怎么感觉是和小源吵架了。”

“啥事啊，他这不是刚回来？也没机会吵架啊。”

王俊凯就一路跟王源到了水房，王源看了他一眼，就继续低下头洗衣服，过了几秒才说了句，“你怎么了。”

“我没怎么。”他低着头看着他沾满泡沫的手，“和你道个歉。”

“……没事。”王源没抬头。

“就因为我说你前女友不好看，就和我生气？”王俊凯靠在门边，把视线移到了王源的脸上。

他又瘦了，所有人都回老家圆了一圈的春节，只有他看上去比走之前瘦削，不知道他是怎么样过的。

“不是。”王源愣了愣，轻声答道，抱起盆子就要回寝室。

“那你为什么和我闹脾气？”王俊凯跟上去，一时间情绪上头，拉着他的手腕就把他拽到了走廊尽头的窗边，“我回来以后，你一句话都没有和我说过。”

少年的情绪来得直接，男孩不喜欢拐弯抹角的表达，直接把心思全抖落了出来。

“你想我和你说什么？”王源这句反问让王俊凯一梗，心里莫名的像被扎了一下。

他看着王俊凯，眼里的神色混着月光，清澈又带着些冷淡，这种感觉让王俊凯感觉到陌生，好像是回到了他们第一次见面的时候，隔着那样那样遥远的距离。

王源对王俊凯的心思猜的半知不解，却不敢真的深想。他自己心里有些秘密，更是害怕会有任何不该有的想法，最后把自己套进去。

他从小到大都没什么朋友，所以更加珍惜这种友情，他太害怕失去王俊凯这个兄弟，连任何的风险都不敢冒。

王俊凯却好像是来了火，他就这样看着他，王源的头发刚刚洗完，还半湿着，稍微有些长了，就这样温顺的搭在额边，嘴唇湿润的被月光照的有两分水光。

“这个假期，你想我吗。”他看着他，就这样问了出来。

“挺想的。”他说，“412寝室的兄弟，我都挺想。”

王俊凯的这句问话好像是一下猛击，这个问题根本就已经在暧昧的边缘，他想都不敢想王俊凯会问这样的话。他只觉得王俊凯对他好，却压根不敢想他会有不该衍生的逾矩想法。

这让他想逃开。

他要走，他眼里的这种回避让王俊凯放任自己内心积攒着的一股怨气，是思念和说不明白的急切，他就这样拽着王源的手腕，把他摁在窗边一个内嵌的窄小空间，低下头吻了他。

和上次那个吻不一样，这一个更凶猛。王俊凯直接撬开了他的牙关，蛮横的在他的口腔里横冲直撞的掠夺。

“你疯了。”王源回过神来一把推开他，“你他妈的有病？”他不知道哪里来的火气，一拳头挥上了他的侧脸。

王俊凯像被他打蒙了，看着他快步跑走后，抬手擦了擦嘴角被牙齿磕出来的血，脸上的露出一丝自嘲的笑容。王源的这一拳让他越想心里越不是滋味，一个人想冷静一会，却越来越压抑的透不过气。

他回去以后，寝室已经熄了灯。

只有王源的床铺有光从缝隙里透出来，王俊凯安静的关了门，放下手里的东西后就轻轻的撩起了王源的床帘一角。

他的脸在手机屏幕光线的照射下，满脸都是泪。王俊凯就把外套脱了扔在地上，不知道是哪里来的冲动，他直接双手拽着王源的床栏，翻身上了他的床。

“你疯了王俊凯。”王源被他吓着了，直接坐了起来，王俊凯却摁住了他，把他摁在枕头上压在他的耳边道，“不想让他们听见，就安静点。”

“你要干什么。”他用气声道，不去看他。

“你哭什么。”床铺很窄，他整个人都几乎是以平板支撑的姿势压在他的身上，“你讨厌我？”他压在王源的耳边，气息在他还没干的发边格外的炙热。

王源沉默着，最后才看着他，难以置信的重复了一遍，“你疯了。”

“你讨厌我吗？”他又问了一遍。

直到他摇头，王俊凯才轻出了一口气，伏下声又一次吻了他，缠绵而用尽气力，一边用手不停的擦着他夺眶而出的泪水，“我好想你，这个假期，好想你。”

王源不说话，只一直摇着头，他的吻让他的头脑一片空白，没有多余的气力去想别的事情。他不知道自己在哭些什么，只是有一种惶恐和发自内心的无力感，让他想抗拒和逃避，却又无处可去。

直到王俊凯压在他的耳边说，“你硬了。”

他有意无意的摩擦着他，“不要出声。”他吻着他的耳朵，王源的脸越来越烫，想推开他却没有气力，“别这样…王俊凯。”这一声名字用气音喊出来，带着几分压抑的哭腔，叫的王俊凯呼吸越发粗重，“我帮你…好吗。”

王源没有说话，只感觉到他的手颤抖着从他的腹部一路向下，“不要……不要这样……王俊凯…”王源好像是回过了神，摇着头一把拉住他的手。

“没事的。”他压着声音，“不会有人知道……乖，放手。”他说，慢慢的拉开了他无力的握住自己的手。

他们的呼吸沉重的而秘密的交织在一起，王源咬着唇，竭力的让自己不发出任何的声音，只有眼泪无力伴着愧疚和痛苦的不停滚落，无声的落在枕头上，瞬间被吸收的无影无踪。

这种禁忌带着生理上的极大快感和心理上的羞耻与痛苦让他无所适从。

而王俊凯的下身也这样一下下的摩擦着他，隔着单薄的睡裤带着灼人的温度，他颤抖着手，不知道让该不该大脑带着情欲全数控制他的理性，下身传来的巨大快感让他呼吸越来越快，他最后还是妥协了。

当王俊凯带着几分压抑的在他耳边喊他，“小源。”

他就知道，自己的人生将在下一次清醒的时候万劫不复。

可眼下一切都晚了，他这样放肆和沉沦在身下的快感里，带着迷颓背后说不出口的沉重痛苦。

是喜欢吗？或只是年轻人情绪性的放纵上脑？

他不知道。

他想让他也快乐。

他的手就这样往他的身下探去。

带着天蝎座特殊的深沉爱意，想拉着他一起与自己陷入这重重的沼泽泥潭。


End file.
